Phoneophobia
by Lil' Pink Coupe
Summary: Maryanna discovers that Pink suffers from phonophobia due to overhearing her parent's arguments as a child. Can she help her friend see that not all conversations end badly?


Phone-o-Phobia

Author's Note: This story draws heavy references from my own experiences with my phobia of talking on the phone with people. Phonophobia is not a well-known phobia and sufferers are often dogged with well-meaning comments such as, "If you just wouldn't hesitate/stammer/etc..." I dedicate this story to fellow sufferers who feel as though they're being attacked or invaded whenever the kitchen phone rings or who feel as though they're going to have a nervous breakdown when their cell phone chimes. I hope I have helped you know that you are not alone. I hope my story grants the reader with a picture of what it feels like to have this phobia, and what a good friend can do to help. - CrankyHornNosedJudithFangrrl 3

Pink was frightened to death of having to speak on the telephone. Her anxiety got in the way of answering the phone when it rang, and in the way of performing certain tasks that involved phone correspondence. When she was asked why she felt so anxious about talking on phones, she would never give a pat reason for it.

"It just makes me nervous," was all she would say. But in reality, her fear stemmed from hearing her father receive verbal abuse from his ex – wife on the other end of the phone whenever custody arrangements had to be altered.

"You don't need to explain your fear of phones to me, little hatchling," Pink's crow friend, Maryanna, said. "You're just shy and worried about what others think of you. You may even have a little touch of a social phobia, but that's not your fault. You can't help being afraid of something any more than I can help having allergies." She twinkled her pinkish – red eyes at Pink.

"Yeah," Pink replied quietly; grateful to Maryanna for the out.

"However," Maryanna began, rubbing the tip of her beak, "I would like very much to help you somehow. Not to put pressure on you, but to just help you feel more relaxed. I'll think on that awhile. I'd do anything for you, baby."

_But there's nothing you_ can _do,_ Pink thought sadly. _No one can take away the memories of my father being screamed at over the phone by my mother._

Not long after, Maryanna put her sensitive and loving corvid wisdom to work on her friend's problem. Within minutes, she had come up with an idea that couldn't possibly fail.

"The root of the problem is that Pink doesn't feel easy and secure when she talks on the phone; especially not with strangers. I don't blame her for that, but I'm sure my idea will work. It just has to!"

The next morning, when Pink was at her father's house on the computer, the phone rang. As always, Pink started violently at the first ring, as always, and her heart began to pound vigorously. Who was trying to get in at her now? Who was looking for her? What did they WANT? Just then, the phone mercifully quieted on the third ring, which Pink knew meant that her father had picked it up.

"Hello," Pink's father answered the phone.

"Why, hello there. Are you Pink's father?" came a soothing, melted – butter voice on the other end of the line. The soothing voice, of course, belonged to none other than Maryanna.

"Er…uhh…this is he," Pink's father replied. He had no idea who could be calling. However, he thought he could detect a trace of almost crow – like hoarseness in the voice, but he felt it would be impolite to point this out.

"May I please speak with Pink, if she's available?" Maryanna continued in her level, soft voice. "I'm a very good friend of hers, and I've called to help her with something. She'll be safe, talking to me."

Pink's father was not at all sure of what was going on, but he called up the stairs for Pink anyway. When Pink found out that the phone was for her, she became a bundle of nerves again.

"Hello?" Pink spoke nervously into the phone.

"Aaawww, hi there, little hatchling," Maryanna cooed over the phone. "How have you been since I saw you last?"

"Maryanna?" Pink gasped. "It's you?"

"Do you know another Maryanna?" Maryanna teased, laughing.

"But...but how did you get my number?" Pink asked.

"Oh, just corvid intuition, little hatchling, corvid intuition," Maryanna drawled. "But maybe this wasn't the best idea. You see, I wanted to try something that I thought would make you less fearful of talking on the phone with folks, and figured that my calling you would be the best way. You feel nice and safe around me, right?"

"Yes, yes, I do, Maryanna," Pink replied. You're very easy to talk to. The problem is, no one else is."

"I know it feels that way, Pinkie," Maryanna said soothingly. "Perhaps if we do this often enough, just these safe conversations between the two of us, maybe you'll feel more and more comfortable talking on the phone. It's one of those things that gets better with practice."

"Okay...I guess that makes sense, Miss Maryanna," Pink replied, which made Maryanna chuckle to herself. Even though she and Pink were such good friends, Pink sometimes still referred to Maryanna as "Miss." It seemed that no amount of assurance that such formality wasn't necessary could turn off the politeness gene.

"What's funny?" Pink asked her.

"Nothing, baby," Maryanna said quickly as she recovered. "So, what would you like to talk about? Phone conversations can be about anything, pretty much, as long as they're mutually interesting to both parties. you probably didn't know it, but the person being called needs to enjoy the conversation as much as the caller."

"Well..." Pink began.

"Take your time," said Maryanna. "I don't want to you to feel pressured."

"Well...how were your allergies today?" Pink asked. Maryanna had, it seemed, a lot of allergies, ranging from pollen, dust, dogs, and hay, to name just a few. Pink worried about her considerably because of this, and resented being thrusted from Maryanna's world to her own, where she could not look after the sweet Lady-Crow.

"Oh, my allergies were all right today, sweetie," Maryanna replied. "I probably had only two or three sneezes today, but those were only when I was wiping down some shelves."

And so, their conversation went on in that vein for about 10 minutes or so, before a brief pause came up.

"Well," Maryanna spoke up, "I think this is a good stopping point. You did very well! You didn't stammer or anything!"

"Thanks." Pink replied. Maryanna was right! She COULD talk on the phone and not get nervous!

"Well, I'll let you go now, darlin', but would you like me to call you again tomorrow?" Maryanna asked Pink.

"Sure, that would be fine, Maryanna! Thank you!" Pink replied. They exchanged goodbyes and Pink hung up the phone, happy that she was on her way to wellness.

THE END


End file.
